Augustus Waters
'''Augustus "Gus" Waters' is a main character and the male love interest in The Fault in Our Stars. He is the best friend of Isaac and later Hazel's boyfriend and only love. As with his best friend and girlfriend, he suffers from cancer, particularly Osteosarcoma. Augustus is described as being tall, very attractive, intelligent and having mahogany colored hair. He fears oblivion, as he wants to make a mark on the world. He hates the idea of not being able to leave a mark at all, due to his diagnosis of cancer and its later-on terminal attribute. Augustus knew Isaac before the Support Group, the single and sole reason he was there was because he wanted to support Isaac, before undergoing surgery and going blind. Augustus Waters was a big believer in metaphor and constantly symbolized the situations at hand. One example is his tendency to put an unlit cigarette in his mouth, something of a trademark of his:'' "It's a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing".'' Appearance Hazel describes Augustus having mahogany hair, bad posture and blue eyes. Augustus is described as well built- seeing as he used to play basket ball. His right leg has been replaced with a prosthetic due to his Osteosarcoma. Hazel's friend Kaitlyn comments on his appearance : “''Oh, my God. I’ve seen him at parties. The things I would do to that boy. I mean, not now that I know you’re interested in him. But, oh, sweet holy Lord, I would ride that one-legged pony all the way around the corral.” Relationships Hazel Grace Lancaster Augustus first meets Hazel during the Support Group in the beginning of The Fault in our Stars. Augustus and Hazel first begin as companions, after watching movies together, playing video games and talking about Hazels favorite book, ''An Imperial Affliction, which Hazel lends to Augustus during the blooming of their relationship. Gus reads the novel and quickly comes to love it almost as much as Hazel does. In the beginning, Augustus compares her to Natalie Portman in V for Vendetta. '' Their love expands over continents when they go to Amsterdam in search for the ending of ''An Imperial Affliction. Unfortunately they don't find what they came for. However, after sharing a very romantic kiss at the Anne Frank House, they make love for the first and only time. During the visit Gus tells Hazel that he had a recurrence of his cancer and that he 'lit up like a christmas tree'. Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster's love on the physical world is short lived. In the end they both know the truth about the universe, you are most likely to hurt it than you are to help it. But you are unlikely to do either. Kaitlyn Even though Kaitlyn clearly says to Hazel that she had seen him at parties and knows he used to play basketball for North Central, Augustus never implies or says that he's ever met or heard of Kaitlyn. Isaac Isaac and Augustus were very close friends before the Support Group, the sole reason Augustus had joined the Support Group was to help and support Isaac before having surgery and going blind. They both enjoy playing video games together. Augustus also morally supported Isaac through his depression after Monica broke up with him. After Augustus died, Isaac went on about how he couldn't imagine a world without Augustus Waters' by his side. Isaac later shares his pain with Hazel about the death of Gus. Monica Augustus Waters seems to have heard about Monica either from Isaac, or conversed with her himself, seeing as he knows the origins of their "Always." phrase, which he explains to Hazel. He estimates Monica and Isaac text each other the phrase to each other "four million times in the last year." He doesn't seem to be fazed by Monica and Isaac's displays of love in public, suggesting he has seen it all before, and even goes to the point of 'observing' it. Later on in the movie Augustus gets mad that Monica broke up with his best friend Isaac right before he gets his other eye taken out, leaving Isaac devastated. He later convinced Hazel and Isaac to egg Monica's car with him. Caroline Mathers Caroline Mathers was Gus's former girlfriend. She and Gus met at Memorial's Hospital playground, just after Gus's leg got amputated. Augustus first tells Hazel about Caroline when they were talking about their first kisses. Gus explains that Caroline, also with cancer, died less than a year before he met Hazel. Hazel proceeds to look Caroline up online and finds out that she passed away from a brain tumor while she and Augustus were still dating. Hazel finds out later that the brain tumor had tampered with Caroline's brain, making her mean and sour, which had caused her to be quite hostile to people around her, including Gus. Gus had ended up just staying with her until the very end because he felt obligated to. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cancer Victims Category:Male Characters Category:Teens